From Where You Are
by x-my-immortal-x
Summary: BxE-Edward is a novelist and is traveling to experience other cultures around the world, but this opportunity came with one catch-he had to go alone! At home he left his wife who has a secret. The only contact she has from him is his postcards!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok here is a new story! :) title is a song from Lifehouse - From Where You are.  
I own nothing, Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**SUMMARY - BxE-Edward is a novelist and is tra****veling to experience other cultures around the world, but this opportunity came with one catch-he had to go alone! At home he left his wife who has a secret. The only contact she has from him is his postcards!**

* * *

_Bella, my love_

_"always, always in my mind – not as a pleasure, any more than I am always a pleasure to myself – but as my own being" (Wuthering Heights)_

_Today I am in Sydney as I am sure you can see from my postcard. Its been a week and I am missing you like crazy, you are always on my mind and I can hardly concentrate on the world around me.  
Sydney itself is amazing. Beautiful, warm and exciting but its nothing without you!_

_ I hope you know that I love you my Bella…My Beautiful Bella._

_I will write soon! I love you!  
My heart is yours and I left it with you! _

_Edward_

This is when it began. Edwards first postcard arrived a week after he left. On the front of the postcard was a picture of the harbour bridge. It looked incredible.

Edward has been sent away for the best part of the year ahead and that reality is killing me. It feels like a part of me has gone with him, and I no longer feel whole or complete…

A single tear ran escaped my eye as i read the postcard and I swatted it away. No – I wouldn't cry. He is safe, he is well and he loves me, _"My heart is yours and I left it with you"_ I couldn't ask for more…well yes, yes I could, I could ask for him to be here, but I wont! Writing is his thing, his passion, his escape in life. It's the thing he enjoys and now he is away exploring the world to learn more about different cultures and see different places.

When his editor explained the details of this trip he informed us of how Edward had to go without his phone, laptop and any means of contacting the me or anyone back home for nearly a year on a trip around the world. He was to get a different experience of the world, a world that is not reliant on phones and technology but that prospect was killing me slowly. Edward was my life, my reason for breathing and surviving and to be a part from him would be hell, but I had to do this for him.

* phone rings *

"Hello"

"Bella, how are you love?" the sweet, kind voice of my mother in law broke the silence.

"Hi, Esme. How are you?"

"Im fine Bella dear, but more importantly, how are you holding up?" typical Esme, putting others before herself. I really did love this woman.

"I'll be ok, don't worry about me. Its just strange you know?"

"I know dear but just hold in there! This year will fly by and Edward will be home before you know it!" I could hear the kind smile coming through in her voice and I could feel the stab at my heart at the sound of his name. I can't do this. I can't talk to her and hear his name right now.

* yawn *

"Esme, thank you for ringing but if im honest, I really just want to go to bed. Im tired and its been a long day! Do you mind?"

"No Bella dear. You get your rest and I'll call round this week and we can go for coffee. Talk soon"

"Sounds great! Bye Esme"

I hung up. I felt awful for doing this to her but I couldn't talk to her right now, I could hear her talk about him. I know I am making it out as if he has died but I miss him so much, im just finding it hard to bear it but I know it will get better! It will get easier.

I picked up the postcard and re-read one of my favourite quotes from Wuthering Heights. _"always, always in my mind – not as a pleasure, any more than I am always a pleasure to myself – but as my own being" _It describes Edward and I, I feel but in a different way to Cathy and Heathcliff. I suppose you could say it describes our situation right now.

I changed for bed, got washed and climbed into bed. Suddenly I felt like I was about to hurl. I ran to the bathroom and only just made it to the toilet. Once I was done I picked myself up off the floor, brushed my teeth and climbed back into bed. What was wrong with me, I was never sick and when I was Edward would have held my hair when I was sick and drew circles onto my back as I went to sleep but no Edward for a year. Ugh, I wished for sleep and lay, waiting for sleep to come. I pushed the sick feeling out of my mind.

'Edward, I love you. Night night!'

* * *

**Ok so this is a new story. I think its slightly different but please please please let me know your thoughts!! =]**

**even just answer me one question,  
'do i continue or give up now?'**

**YES or NO**

**please review!! **

**Emma**


	2. Postcard 2

_My Bella, _

_Today i am in writing from Auckland, New Zealand. I miss you and i love you! This experience is amazing. I got to go to an All Black rugby game which was incredible. Its hard being away from you baby but i love you! in the long run it will seem like hardly any time, i promise!!! :)_

_"Sometimes it seems that the going is just too rough...Now and then it seems that life__ is __just too much, But you've got the love I need to see me through" (Florence and the Machine)_

_I love you baby,  
My heart is yours and i left it with you_

_Edward xxx_

Edward's seconds letter came in the post about 2 weeks after the first. This time he quoted one of our songs. awww i love this man!!

I have been getting sicker in the morning, i dont know what it is! I may go to the doctor if it gets much worse. But i am forcing myself to move on with life, the more i involve myself in things, the quicker time will pass and Edward will be home!

So today Alice is coming round and we are going to go out for coffee. Aw i miss that girl. well as long as we do not end up shopping. ugh that girl could shop for Britain twice over and still carry on.

**Third Person POV**

Bella had just finished reading Edwards second postcard, pinned it up beside the other one when suddenly the wave of sickness hit her again and she sprinted for the bathroom.

KNOCK KNOCK

**Alice POV**

Ok, i knocked and there is no answer. Bella always answers her door within like two seconds. I knock again, and again and still no answer. The door is open so i make my way into her house.

"Bella?? Bella??"

Next thing i hear is someone being sick in the bathroom. I run down to the bathroom and find Bella throwing up into the toilet. I help her up when she's done and lead her into the kitchen.

* * *

"Do you want some water?" Alice asks

Bella shook her head, no, but Alice gets her one anyway!

"Bella how long has this being going on for?"

"Emm...maybe about 2 weeks or so" she said weakly

"But only in the morning so it cant be that serious...can it?"

"Bella...well, ok you have been sick every morning for 2 weeks...emmmm" She jumped up, looking shocked. Her eyes flew from Bella's stomach to her face, back to her stomach and back up a few times before Bella spoke, breaking her trance

"Ali, you alright there?"

"B-B-Bella...I... I think your.. think your pregnant!"

"YOU THINK I'M WHAT?" Bella shrieks and stands up and starts pacing across the kitchen

"emmm pregnant?"

"No .. no .. no Ali, i cant be pregnant! no no no! Edwards away, and its just a funny bug! Thats all" Alice just gave her a look and she just broke into tears. "Shhh Bella, its ok! Shhhh... look, we'll get a test and get an answer, alright. Look everything will be ok! I promise!"

"b-b-bu-but i..theres no way! We used protection! but .. Ali what am i gona do!"

Alice picked her up and helped her get ready to take her to the store to get a test. It was gona be ok! It had to be!

* * *

**ok so what do you think??? I know its short but its early days! The more reviews the longer the chaps! =]**

**please even leave a (=] ) if you like it or a ( =[ ) if you dont! **

**thank you!! **

**Emma**


	3. Postcard 3

Bella walked into the kitchen after buying a pregnancy test with Alice. Well more like 2 pregnancy tests, but hey, you cant be too careful

_'i cant be pregnant, theres no way, not with Edward not here for the rest of the year! He would want to be there through out the pregnancy'_ she thought.

The drive to the store has been silent. Alice drove and hummed along to the music while Bella sat and sat in shock. She found it hard to think straight, just focused on the drive there and the drive back.

* * *

APOV

ok so now i am sitting on Bella's bed waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. Ugh how long can this girl take... i'm out here waiting and she's in there! Wow i sound like Edward....ah well....ugh bella hurry up!

i was pacing the room trying to sort out the anxious feeling that i am feeling for my friend when the door opened... a pale Bella exits... "Bells, what did it say?" i ask sounding worried,

"I...uh...I..." she showed me the test ......POSITIVE. i felt my heart sink for her.

"Its ok Bells, nothing is definite yet. Look lets get you a large drink then you can do the second. I've heard that these things are not the most reliable first time round." a silent tear escaped Bella's eye but she forcefully swiped it away

20 minutes later

here i am again, pacing up and down in Bella's bedroom waiting for her to come out of the bathroom...Again!!

seriously, how long does that girl take in the bathroom! ugh....

10 minutes later

Bella opens the door, looking confused. Before i can say anything she shows me the pregnancy test.... NEGATIVE.

Ok so yea, im confused!

"I think i should just go to the doctors. That will be easier, wont it?" she asked weakly

"yea, it will. Why didnt we think of that earlier!?!" i grabbed the car keys and went to leave when the post arrived through the door. On top of the pile of letters was a postcard of a picture of Singapore city centre at night. Bella dove for the postcard and began to read it

BPOV

My Beautiful Bella,

_'If there ever is tomorrow when we're not together ... there is something you must always remember_  
_You are braver than you believe,  
Stronger than you seem,  
And smarter than you think!  
But the most important thing is... even if we're apart _

_I'll always be with you' _{Winnie the Pooh}

I love you baby and always remember that i am always with you. I left my heart with you because i know you will keep it safe.

I will be back with you before you know it! You would love Singapore baby, its fabulous! I will bring you here sometime! I promise.

Go see Alice and Rose, i'm sure you miss their company. Please dont just sit around in the house waiting for me to come home. I'll be home before you know it so go out and have a good time... Have a girly night! :D enjoy baby,

I love you

Edward

P.S. my heart is yours...i left it with you!

UGH, he always knew what to say. i just wish he knew what was really going on right now. I let Alice have a wee look at the postcard as i brushed away the tears that escaped. Every-time i received one of his postcard they brought me to tears. Sometimes i think it would be easier if he didnt send them but they are my lifeline to him. They reassure me that he is still alive. stupid i know!

"Bella, we need to get going! You ready?" Alice asked gently. She helped me up off the floor.

Once we were in the car i thought about this week's quote

* FLASHBACK *

_"I wana watch winnie the pooh!" _

_"Bella, what age are you? 5? we are not watching winnie the pooh"_

_i slowly moved over onto his knee, put one of my legs on either side of his waist, he looked at me confused. I kissed him on the lips and then sent a trail of kisses along his jaw line to his ear. I nibbled on it, ever so slightly and then leaned in and whispered,_

_"You know, if you do this for me then i'll maybe do something for you" i leant back and gave him a cheeky grin. He smirked, sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _

_"YES!! I knew that you would agree! You'll love it! I promise!" i jumped up and turned winnie the pooh on. _

_Half was through winnie said,  
"'If there ever is tomorrow when we're not together ... there is something you must always remember. You are braver than you believe, Stronger than you seem, And smarter than you think! But the most important thing is... even if we're apart I'll always be with you'"_

_I turned around and saw Edward smiling. "What?" he asked_

_"oh nothing... it just i was right!"_

_"right about what exactly?"_

_"you do love winnie the pooh?!? Correct?" _

_He shook he head and smirked, "No, i dont love winnie the pooh. I just think that some of the things he says happen to be true!" He smiled and kissed me._

_* END OF FLASHBACK *_

We had just arrived at the hospital, Alice signed me in and now we were waiting in the waiting room to be seen.

"Mrs Bella Cullen?" We both stood up, "The doctor will see you now!"

* * *

**ok so what do you guys think? **

**good/alright/horrible? should i carry on or stop now?**

**_question time: What is your favourite love quote of all time?_  
**

**please review.. i will most likely use the quote! **

**remember ( =] ) or ( =[ )**

**Emma **


End file.
